staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1/22 - część II; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Elzbieta Zającówna, Gabriela Kownacka, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Jan Englert, Jan Nowicki, Leon Charewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kryptonim JP II; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Pełnosprawni - odc. 45; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Las bliżej nas /odc. 31/ Przedwiośnie na Dolnym Śląsku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Prawdę mówiąc .Rozmowy Krzysztofa Ziemca - Krzysztof WIelicki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc. 8 Co twoje? Co moje? Co nasze?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 9 Plan filmowy; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 59 Polskie sztuczne serce - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Słodkie życie - /1/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie dla strażaków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2825; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Żona terrorysty (Sleeper's Wife, The (Die Frau des Schlafers)); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Edzard Onneken; wyk.:Yvonne Catterfeld, Ercan Durmaz, Faraz Kafi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Tych lat nie odda nikt - benefis Ireny Santor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot - dz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Halowych Mistrzostw Świata - Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 20:17 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Okrutna prawda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gore Verbinsky; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Geoffrey Rush, Jonathan Pryce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Żyleta (Barb Wire) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:David Hogan; wyk.:Pamela Anderson, Temuera Morrison, Victoria Rowell, Jack Noseworthy; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Żona terrorysty (Sleeper's Wife, The (Die Frau des Schlafers)); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Edzard Onneken; wyk.:Yvonne Catterfeld, Ercan Durmaz, Faraz Kafi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Żywe trupy - odc. 1/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 1/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Chłop i baba - odc. 11/12 Złoto; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1044; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 67, Sylwia Gruchała; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1076 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1077 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1078 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Super Zaradni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2100; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Baron24 - odc. 1 "Kto się boi komornika" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Iza Kuna, Tomasz Karolak, Iwona Bielska, Rafał Rutkowski, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Drapińska, Barbara Sołtysik, Czesław Wołłejko, Emil Karewicz, Bogusław Sochnacki, Bronisław Pawlik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (25); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 3/26 Poród - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:15 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot - dz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Podkarpacie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wyścig śmierci (Death Race) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Paul W.S. Anderson; wyk.:Jason Statham, Joan Allen, Tyrese Gibson, Ian McShane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 IL DIVO - "Live in London" (koncert); film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Mali żołnierze (Small Soldiers); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Joe Dante; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, David Cross, Jay Mohr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kopia mistrza (Copying Beethoven); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Węgry (2006); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Ed Harris, Diane Kruger, Matthew Goode, Phyllida Law; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 8.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 EkoAgent; magazyn 09:00 MAGAZYN REKREACYJNY 09:15 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Saga rodów - Ród Łapińskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Narciarski weekend; magazyn 10:15 Czas na jazdę 10:30 Męska strefa 10:55 Gramy dla Was 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 W rajskim ogrodzie - Mgliste lasy Ekwadoru; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Etniczne klimaty 13:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę - "Rapete, pepete, pstryk" 13:20 Telenotatnik 13:35 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 MAGAZYN REKREACYJNY 14:15 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 172 (odc. 172); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:55 Opowieści o torebkach (Taskamesek/Handbags and Their Ladies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 16:10 Nie inaczej...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn 17:30 Fascynujące Śląskie; cykl reportaży 17:55 POGODA 18:00 Rączka gotuje 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 19:30 A życie toczy się dalej... 20:15 Narciarski weekend; magazyn 20:30 Made in Silesia 20:45 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 8.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 8.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 172 (odc. 172); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Sport TVP Katowice 22:40 POGODA 22:45 Gramy dla Was 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 29; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty 24:00 Kabaretowa scena Trójki - Przechowalnia - Poczet królów kabaretu - Kazimierz Wielki Grześkowiak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Pogoda - 8.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 8.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 29; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę - "Rapete, pepete, pstryk" 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Opowieści o torebkach (Taskamesek/Handbags and Their Ladies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 172 (odc. 172); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 MAGAZYN REKREACYJNY 05:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:30 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.50 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.15 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 10.15 Ewa gotuje 10.50 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - komedia animowana, USA, 2009 12.40 Jaś Fasola 13.15 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 15.15 Taniec z Gwiazdami 17.15 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.10 Epoka lodowcowa - film anim. 21.50 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 23.50 Insanitarium - horror, USA, 2008 1.50 Dziewczyny z fortuną 3.15 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy TVN 5.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Efekt Domina 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 13.45 Project Runway 15.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Surowi rodzice - reality show 17.00 Bitwa o dom - program 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Och, życie! - komedia, USA 2010 23.50 Historia przemocy - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2005 1.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.05 Arkana magii TV Polonia 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 890* - Sztuczki listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 891* - Kto pobił Marka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 892* - Kobiety są dziwne; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 893* - Bohater w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 894* - Jak społeczeństwo współpracuje z policją; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Załoga Eko - odc. 6 - Puszki aluminiowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ciepło na lata - Słońce, woda, wiatr - budynki ekologiczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 "Alternatywy 4", czyli jak się robi kultowy serial; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Łazuka i jego goście; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Więzy krwi - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 126 - Słowo faceta (seria X odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza" (51); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 547 - Operacja, której nie było.; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Riese - Tajemnice wykute w skale - txt. str. 777; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Wojciech Malinowski, Maciej Kieres; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (183); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (212); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1036; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 74* "Konfrontacja" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (38); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Gracze - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (212); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1036; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 74* "Konfrontacja"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (38); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Gracze; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12